lets be lonely together
by Kyuubi-kun XD
Summary: beaten up by the world kyuubi desperately turns naruto into a fox. but this does not go as planned especially when a certain red head shows up. [Gaanaru][foxed ch 4 onwards]
1. Introduction to everything

**Summary-** Ummm… Beaten up by the world the kyuubi desperately turns Naruto into a fox. Though this possibly causes more problems especially when a certain red head turns up.

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and for anyone who thinks I stole their plot cookies for you but I haven't seen any stories with that plot so I get to keep all my cookies! Yay!

_Naruto:_ ninja style steals cookies

_Kyuubi-kun XD_: NOOOOO!

_Naruto_: teasingly dangles cookies above chibi me on with the story

Note-this is my first fanfic ever so please don't burn me yet

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was always hated in Konoha village. Always despised, feared and even hated by the villagers and ninja alike. Since before he could remember, he was always alone.

Uzumaki, Naruto was, believe it or not, actually a hyper active teen blond at an age of 15 and this morning he was extremely late.

"Crap, crappity, crap, crap! I'm so late! They're gonna kill me!" he was yelling at himself as he pelted at top speed down the streets almost knocking over a man with glasses and in the process having the most inconprehendable curses shot at his disappearing backside.

After about 6 minutes of running straight he skidded to halt outside of a green academy with "Konoha ninja academy" written above the gates in red letters.

After quickly surveying the scene Naruto stalked over the grounds and pressed himself up against the outside wall and quickly edged his way around till he was under a window about a foot above his head.

Naruto listened into the voices to hear his fellow team mates talking. Making sure that no one was looking, he quietly scrambled around the bushes until he found a bamboo rod about 3m long vaulted into the window.

Strong and powerful, he gracefully caught his toes on the window sill and landed on the floor roughly in a splay of limbs.

"YOUR LATE!!" he heard Tsunade scream as the gathering sniggered at another unsuccessful attempt at the blond getting into the room unnoticed.

"G-gomen obasan" mumbled Naruto as his mouth was graciously removed from the floor by the tug of his clothing.

"Narruuttoo," Growled the Godaime with a vein pulsing on her forehead. She then took a deep breath and put a serious face on as she dropped the boy on the floor.

"As you all know, or should know, there is a psychotic S-rank ninja on the loose named 'Gaara Sabaku' or Gaara of the desert. We have been requested by the Kazekage to bring him back to the Hidden Sand village before he does anything too rash. This is an A rank mission and should be taken on with the utmost care as h is a demon vessel for the Shukaku. Naruto since you have defeated him before you will go on this mission along with Lee, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. Also ------"

The rest of the afternoon was spent going over the mission details. When finally dismissed the group filed out the door except for Naruto who was stopped by the Godaime.

"Naruto… Gaara…"

"Is a lot stronger?"

Tsunade nodded.

"…"

"Be careful you hear"

Naruto put on a bright smile and nodded as he quickly gave the Hokage a trademark thumbs-up and left the woman to her devices.

Naruto left the building and slowed down to a stroll. _I wonder how much he has actually grown. He's probably still got that arrogant expression on his face. _Naruto sniggered and But right at the moment Naruto stomach let out a tremendous growl.

**_Hey Kit, you better feed yourself soon or you'll faint or something stupid on the mission _**

_Shut up kyuubi_

The demon fox only sniggered in reply and remained silent as Naruto headed over to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. For well deserved meal that would be his last time at that particular Ramen Shop for a while.

How was it?

Sorry if it sucked on ice but tell me how to fix it and any ideas for the future

I'm not going to demand reviews but if you want to continue reading cruddy stories then just walk on by. See if I care you baka.

Hehehehe... Never mind.


	2. Journey's beginnings

**Summary**

Beaten up by the world kyuubi desperately turns Naruto into a fox to save him. But his plan goes horribly wrong when a certain red head turns up.

**Disclaimer**

Kyuubi-kun: lets try something new, meaning new to this story but very old to others.

Naruto: What would that be?

Kyuubi-kun: you do the disclaimer cheers

Naruto: ehhhhhh?!?!

Kyuubi-kun: do it or I will write the next story in a haunted castle with ghosts and vampires and-

Naruto: FINE!! Kyuubi-kun owns nothing in this story apart from the plot, this empty jar of cookies and this… what is this? holds up a remote with a doom button on it

Kyuubi-kun: leave that alone!!

Naruto: oh really… evil grin… and what happens if I do press it traces finger around the button

Kyuubi-kun: horrible things that cannot be described

Naruto: teehee

Kyuubi-kun: jumps for the remote

Naruto:steps back onto a banana peel, conveniently placed, accidentally. Slips. Remote flies out of hand and Naruto smashes his head on hard surface behind him

hand catches the remote

Naruto looks up to see Gaara in cage with that mad man look on his face holding the remote

beep goes the remote as Gaara presses the button

Gaara: heheheheheheehehehehehehehehehehe

**Disclaimer to be continued in the next chapter**

**_Chapter 2- _**Journey's beginning

Naruto silently leaped through the forest. From tree to tree in long graceful leaps that allowed him to bound effortlessly into the sky.

**Flash back**

After an hour of running Kakashi finally stopped the team to brief them to the particular plan they were going to execute for this mission.

'Gaara is a shifty character and if we all stay together we will never find him. So for this particular mission we are going to split up and look through the forest. You are all Chuunin and above so I trust your actions. We will meet at Hatsuharu Springs in 7 days time. If you find Gaara send an email, bird, whistle, whatever. Just notify everyone where he is and also,' stated Kakashi eyeing everyone with his one eye. 'Under no circumstances are you to engage him in combat by yourselves. This phase is reconnaissance only. In the act of an emergency please do make it a point to scream loud enough for all of Konoha to hear, that is all. Split!'

At once everyone had vanished to their cardinal points to search for the red head.

**End flash back**

Naruto continued effortlessly through the trees. All the time casting out his senses to find the dangerous red head that posed a threat to the peaceful village of Konoha that had been his home and his dream for as long as he could remember and to protect his precious, 'o' so precious ramen.

Even though he had friends he was still taunted and called bakemono (monster (yes I know Japanese (woo XD))). He knew that it would a very long time before they could let go of the fact that the kyuubi wasn't so bad after all. Besides did they want Naruto to die and let the great demon fox to terrorise the village again? And that's why villagers are poor and are peasants because they really aren't that smart. sigh.

Naruto looked up to see that the sun was at it's zenith and his legs were literally screaming at him to stop and take a break. Reaching a river the blond systematically caught 2 fish and in flash they were roasting over the fire while he sat back and rested on a log with a deep contented sigh.

He had been searching for the panda man for 3 days straight now and even his tatty blond hair was groaning for sleep. He was tired and weary from travelling and desperately needed a break.

_No, I need to set up traps first_

_**Just go to sleep kit. I will keep watch.**_

_Thanks…kyuu-yawn-bi_

(I can have mental yawns if I want)

Naruto then slowly drifted in the sweet dark oblivion of unconsciousness gratefully while kyuubi was –surprisingly- doing his job.

**_Sleep well kit. It will be your last chance to do so in a long time._**

_Did you say something kyuubi._

_**Sweat dropsuh-uh n-no. That was a bird go back to sleep.**_

_Whateva._

So how was it?

I promise I will get Gaara in on the next chapter, which will hopefully be u and running by tomorrow because

it's Christmas holidays

I haven't already typed it up but I have the plot all set up. Woot.

I think it might be nice to get a review because I have absolutely no idea what I am doing.

Note- completely different from the start scene

Naruto: Because she is to timid I will say REVIEW DAMNIT!

Puff of smoke

Gaara: Do it or I will kill you all

Everyone sweat drops

Kyuubi-kun: But Gaara… who will review then

Gaara: Don't worry. They are not that stupid

glares at the shaking onlookers

Kyuubi-kun: hehehehehehehehehehehehehe… runs away

Gaara: Now it is just me and you Naruto

Naruto: heheheheheheheheeh… WAIT FOR ME!!runs after kyuubi-kun

Gaara: '--


	3. Fear the rain

**Everyone I have changed my pen name from Kyuubi-kun XD**

**To **

**Kyuubi the insomniac emo (**better or worse)

**In reply to reviews**

Thank you 'Project Darkwind' for your reviews I really appreciate it

Naruto: because it's the first reviews she has ever gotten

Kyuubi: SHUTUP!! Everyone make an effort to tell me how I can make the story better, funnier, weirder, etc.

**Summary:**

Beaten up by the world Kyuubi desperately turns Naruto into a fox to save him. But this plan backfires when a certain red head shows up **who appears in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer **(continued)

Smoke bellowed out from the cage as the doors open. Gaara steps out and drops the remote on the floor.

Gaara: kyuubi owns none of the characters in this fic

Naruto & kyuubi are in a corner shaking

Naruto: kyuubi… why was Gaara in that cage?

Kyuubi: Because Gaara was on a sugar high with Lee and in the process was destroying the whole city.

Naruto: What do we do?

Kyuubi: Ummm…

Lee: Dramatic entry!!! smashes in through the wall

**TBC**

(Guys I really need ideas to finish this sigh)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**- _Fear the rain _

**Normal Pov**

Gaara was currently sitting in a quiet cave with soft green moss carpeting the floor, a crystal clear stream gurgling next to him and enchanting crystals hanging in masses from the ceiling. The ethereal light was being magnified and reflected through the crystals. It's source. Unknown.

Despite how beautiful it was it was not very battle worthy but it was the best in the area. Stupid country of the leaf.

The second problem was that any minerals in the area was of very poor quality so his sand was weak and utterly pathetic. At least he still had his personnel gourd of sand and his unlimited supply of cookies. At the thought of his sugary treat Gaara inhaled 30 of them that second.

Poor quality sand was a terrible thing. When he was in the wave country the water techniques would not harm weak sand because of his chakra flow but natural rain is the horrible thing that would bring his mighty sand castle to ruin.

Ever since then he had always been… uneasy about the rain.

But gods was Gaara bored right now.

****

**Gaara Pov** (Yay XD)

_I have been waiting for 3 days and there is still no sign of this blond idiot! I mean yeah I have been concealing my chakra and yes I am halfway up a cliff about a mile into this cave. Yes I did cover the entrance with genjutsu but I expected him to be this good by now. After all he did beat me… once._

**Normal Pov**

At this point in time the bats that were peacefully fluttering around the ceiling had decided it was a really good time to play the 'let's piss Gaara off' game. Which probably wasn't the smartest of all ideas, but come on… they are bats.

Gaara was sitting on the floor of the cave, contemplating whether or not he should get another tattoo or not, with no idea what was to come for him. A group of about 13 bats suddenly started to swoop at his head. Scratching his arms and ruffling his hair (oh the crime). Gaara, being the expert ninja he was leaped into the air and sent 9 of the bat group into the wall with a flick of his arm. But little did he know another set of bats had cut the strap for his gourd. At the unfamiliar lightness he spun around and saw the bats flying out of the cave with his gourd (they are very strong bats).

"NOOOO! My cookies!" Gaara yelled running madly after the bats.

As he ran blindly after the bats he forgot one small detail.

TWANG! Kyaaaa!

Yes that was the sound of one of the stupidest traps made by man going off. Which was basically a loop of rope on the ground with a few leaves set over it and when stepped on would pull the victim upside-down into the air with a face red with embarrassment.

Snap (that was the sound of Gaara's self-control)

'ROOOAAAR!' Gaara howled. His anger could literally be seen flaming around him. A black chakra burning anything in its touch and torching the rope. Gaara sent this mass of chakra hurtling around the pre-sandy walls of the cave. Sand rained from the ceiling and formed a mass clump of sand that grew and grew and grew. This terrific mass was gushing after the bats as the sand tumbled down from the edges of the cavern after the exiting bats with the gourd. The sand tsunami writhed and coiled with overflowing chakra. Tearing through the cave destroying all the traps and obstacles in its path of doom flying a raging red head at the start of the gigantic wave.

Of course the bats heard this avalanche and frantically flew faster to run away from the impending doom. They flew with all their might, still holding onto the gourd. The entrance of the cave coming into sight and out into the light. Gaara was only a few metres away as in slow motion they flew slowly away from the cave. 2 metres, 5 metres 10 metres, 50 metres ---

Gaara and his sand spurted up from the cave and caught the bats in a prism cage of sand. Exhausted the bats lay on the bottom of the sand cage. The gourd that was in their claws disappeared in a collapsing sand dune and reappeared on Gaara's back (with a new strap of course).

'Now for your punishment' cackled the crazy red head cracking his knuckles.

But just as his words passed his lips he heard a terrifying rumbling sound that sent uncontrollable shivers down his spine, hair to stand up on end, knees wobble and pupils dilate.

Slowly Gaara tilted his wide eyed head up to the sky. If possible his eyes grew wider at the infinitely dark clouded sky freshly rumbling with thunder.

'No' his dry lips mouthed.

A drop of water then daintily hit panda man's nose. He quickly wiped it off and started to bolt along his floating sand screaming like a mad man.

Cleansing rain drops started to fall from the sky. The gentle spitting turned into a small drizzle that quickly began to pelt down on everything in gushing torrential rain until it was practically raining cats and dogs in buckets.

Gaara kept running as water saturated everything in reach. His sand castle started to wilt, sway and run. Gaara kept running along his melting castle when abruptly his foot sank into a mini quick sand pit.

'Aaaaaaaahhhhh!' Gaara screamed as he sank up to his chest in sand. His legs that were hanging out from underneath were flailing comically. Trapped like this, the wet red head proceeded to get slopped down the cliff in a muddy wave like mess.

Finally reaching the bottom Gaara stood up covered from head to foot in mud and various forest debris that made him look like a giant brown chicken or a swamp monster. (pick one XD).

At this appropriate time the rain drizzled out and stopped. The clouds rolled back and the warm sun rays reached out across the land to continue the process of photosynthesis. The birds were singing merrily and Gaara was cursing and swearing very uncheerily (rhyme XD) but other than that everything was dandy.

Grudgingly the mud monster began to trudge westwards in order to find the nearest stream while the famed bats were taking pictures of him and posting them on the internet (not so dumb now are they).

As he trudged along he reconcealed his chakra and glared at any living thing in his angry stampede. He was so angry that he walked right past a random campfire to the stream and started to wash the mud off. That with all the forest debris and had become slightly water proof and was really hard to get off.

**Naruto & Kyuubi Pov but at the time Gaara had just snapped**

Despite the laziness and immense pride of kyuubi he had gained the smallest tiniest scrap of respect for the blond idiot.

**_As well as the proud fact that the great Kyuubi always keeps his word_**

-Rumble-

_**What was that?**_

Kyuubi enveloped Naruto in Chakra and cast out his senses. Because it wasn't his own body, but an amateur ninja (to his standards) it was hard going mentally and put an excessive amount of strain on Naruto that caused the blond to groan in his sleep. But otherwise he was dead to the world.

_**What is this Chakra? Shukaku?**_

-Beep-beep-

Kyuubi flipped open his laptop with one claw and read his emails (the laptop was from Naruto as a Christmas present (how is that possible (get creative XD))). Kyuubi dumped all the spam telling him to download music for free and read the first email. It was from some bat Nins he knew. Kyuubi slowly read the text and looked at the pictures with it and the hilarious video clip.

**_I am so chaining this to everyone. Hehehehe. Stupid Gaara .Typical. Wait… Gaara!!! Naruto… Naruto wake the fuck up!_**

The boy rolled over… but otherwise did nothing.

_**Naruto wake up or so help me I will post naked pictures of you on the internet.**_

Instantly up, the blond jumped so high the air that he then fell and rolled into the fire. Screaming the blond rolled around on fire.

_**Sweat drops Go to the creek baka.**_

So Naruto ran a full pelt to the creek/stream whatever. But little did he know that was the beginning of all his problems.

* * *

baka idiot

This is by far my favourite chapter so far. Weirdness is the way to go XD. And the chapters are getting longer as they go. Woot. Ahem. I mean WOOT:D. I think 6 pages is the best length for a fic. Not too long and not too short.

In the next chapter Gaara and Naruto meet each other (as enemies). What will happen? Will Gaara beat the snot out of Naruto? Will Naruto beat Gaara' ass to a pulp? Stay tuned.

Naruto: If you don't want these chapters to remain few

Gaara: Then you must review

Naruto & Gaara: Or else we will come and kill you

Kyuubi: sweat drops they don't have to if they don't want to

evil glares at Kyuubi

Kyuubi: double sweat drops hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

The next chapter won't be up tomorrow because I have a friend over (and she doesn't do anime or fan fics so get that idea out of your head) and she leaves Saturday mourning. So if you're lucky the next chappie will be up on Saturday. But since I haven't even done a plot it might be on Sunday or Monday if I'm lazy. Definitely by Monday it will be done and up. Catch ya guys on the flip side.


	4. kisses, battles, angst and foxes

Gomen for not updating this story faithful viewers but I was on my other story. GOMENASAI! Especially to **marsnmonkey** ho I dedicate this chapter to as well as Miss-Robin and YamiTenshi who is my NO. 1 FAN! I have the stats to prove it. Thankyou guys!

On with the story. And I don't own Naruto or any of the characters related to it but I DO OWN THIS STORY!!! Which rocks!

Chapter 4- kisses, battles, angst and foxes (FINALLY!)

Gaara had gotten off almost his entire monster getup, except for his hair which was just a blob of mud with little red spikes sticking out of it. While trying to get it out of his hair he stared at his reflection in the water. He looked over his prominent features. He looked at his nose, glanced at his hair and so on until he stared into his eyes. His large green/aqua/turquoise eyes encircled with dark circles from not a night of sleep because of his past. Because of the ominous demon stored inside of him. Because of his memories. Because he had killed his mother. Because every second he slept the demon inside him would eat away at his soul and personality.

_Oh come on! It's not that bad._

_. . . You have no f&# idea._

_Oh go back to your coffee_

_You said you would never speak of that again!!_

So a very angry Gaara continued a mental fight with his inner demon (Shukaku) as he tried in vain to get the invincible mud helmet off his head.

Scrub, scrub, scrub. Glare, glare, glare. moo, more death glares, silence. Argh.

_Argh?_

At the strange sound Gaara tilted his head to look over his shoulder. He saw a familiar blond ninja running in a dramatic scene like way over the adjacent meadow that practically sparkled with the multitudes of sunflowers that brought up the blue of the other's eyes and the amber flames licking up his sides. Gaara turned around. Rubbed his eyes.

_Either I'm hallucinating from lack of sleep or I haven't had enough coffee._

The spiked mud head looked back and saw no blond there.

_Definitely not enough coffee._

But just as Gaara was thinking that.

WHAM!

A flaming clump of orange crashed into the mud clad ninja and both were sent flying into the water.

These were the thoughts in Gaara's head: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

These were the thoughts going through Naruto's mind: Have I hit the water yet?

KER- megahugesonicboomingtsunamimakingmaker- splash! And sssssssssssssssss.

NARUTO'S POV

Relief washed over my body in cool refreshing waves that I reacquainted as water.

_What? I haven't had a bath in a while. Geez._

_**Why was I sealed in YOU again?**_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

**_Never mind. Pay attention to the road instead baka._**

Naruto opened his eyes under the water and looked up to the surface and begun the swim upwards when numerous bubbles rising from below caught my attention. I looked down and saw none other than _fuzzy brows?!?! _Knowing that he couldn't use his chakra and that he looked pretty unconscious I valiantly swam downwards and wrapped my arm around his waist so I could tow him towards the surface. His waist was surprisingly lithe and . . . soft? Lee had abs that could make Arnold Schwarzenegger jealous with all his taijutsu training also he was wearing a totally different outfit but he kinda looked . . . hot? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Swimming. Yeah, just keep swimming. I did not just call Lee hot. Nonononononono. Swimming! Finally breaking the surface I dragged unconscious man to the shore, through the evil sunflower field of doom, over mud pools, under cliffs, through the perfume aisle (omg noooooo) and finally back to my campsite with my fish (surprisingly) still there unscathed and were STILL not ready yet. Oh well. So I placed Lee's body next to the fire to warm up and then to look at the condition of my ward. No injuries, no bruises, heart beat normal, breathing? Breathing?

_OMG HE'S NOT BREATHING! _

_**Then hurry up and give him CPR.**_

_**Mouth-to-mouth**_

_What?! Ewww_

_**Either that or he dies.**_

_. . . I hate you._

_**That's 'I hate you kyuubi-SAMA,' now get on with it.**_

AUTHOR'S POV

So Naruto leaned down slowly. Being someone who never knew a lot about CPR he didn't know to do the pistol grip or pinch the nose or anything. So grudgingly he jut closed his eyes and kept leaning down.

Now the mud capped red head found it a convenient time to open his tanuki eyes and wake up.

Lips connected and Gaara's eyes practically popped out of his head, his face turned red. In fact his actions could be copyrighted from Neji's reaction to the Chilli of Life. Any who after a few seconds of this Gaara did a flaming Naruto punch into the others face causing him to shoot into a tree a few metres away. Meanwhile both inner demons were emailing the bat Nins demanding the video clip for that scene.

"WHAT THE (h word)!!!" shouted Gaara.

"You're awake! –Cheers- Yay, Yay". celebrated Naruto. A vein popped out of Gaara's forehead.

"Yosh. You said that the next time we saw each other we would have a taijutsu match straight away no exceptions. Ready? Ready? Go!" and so Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara. Gaara blocked from behind quickly and tried to get out of the way from a kick which ended up missing him by a whisker.

"Fight like you mean it! Dattebayou!" shouted Naruto who was popping up everywhere and attacking from every direction jus like Lee had done in the Chuunin exams. But Gaara had gotten better since then, and he could take this without his sand so was blocking everything left and right and throwing some of his own. But unexpectantly Naruto swept his fist upwards from the ground just barely missing the others chin. Gaara twisted around and back flipped backwards a safe distance away. Naruto charged in again and jumped to perform a flying high kick but Gaara shifted out of the way, grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. The blond in the ground grabbed a hand full of dirt and flung it into the face of the other. Gaara rubbed the dirt out with a hand just in time to see a blond in midair perform a flipped kick to contact onto the top of Gaara's head.

CRACK!

Gaara's eyes had rolled into the back of his head as massive cracks formed along the mud that cased his head. Naruto came forwards in worry.

"H-hey Lee it's alright. We'll j-just patch it up. Hehehe. Lee?"

The mud fell off to reveal flaming red hair.

"Lee?"

The eyebrow mud fell off.

"Gaara! Why are you posing as fuzzy brows?"

Gaara recovered from the shock and took a step back. His eyes refocused and he desperately ruffled his hair to get the remaining offensive mud particles from his satiny mane (mmmm Gaara hair).

"Finally a chance to face you properly, prepare yourself"

Naruto got into battle stance and drew a kunai. The wind blew through the forest clearing which rustled the blond's spikes and the red heads fiery hairstyle. Gaara reached for his weapons satchel, Naruto tensed up ready for the coming attack. The red head pulled out a leather wallet (Mood breaker! XD) and opened it up. It was brown in colour with red stitching and the cool thing was it had racoons and Panda's all over it that looked malicious. But instead of pulling something expectant (like money) out of dark recesses the missing ninja flipped it upside down and red sand poured out of it into a small puddle on the ground. It was all soaking wet.

_Darn I was hoping some of it was dry. _Gaara looked into other pockets of his awesome wallet and his eyes temporarily bulged out at a sight as he shakingly held up a wet electronic object.

_My digimon died! ARG!_

But then he found what he was looking for and stopped mourning his 256th dead electronic pet. Gaara held up for the world to see a small plastic bag with a straw, 5 thumb tacks, 3 grains of sand, a rock and a flint. Gaara rose his hands over the opening and clenched the air.

"I will defeat you with the contents of this bag only"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

_How much stronger has Gaara become? And I just finished super hard core training too. Ah man._

Gaara appeared next to Naruto with the plastic straw. Naruto swung around and Gaara shoved it into the blonds wide open mouth thus suffocating the blond. Gaara then threw a punch to Naruto's face which sent him into the ground.

POOF!

The kage bunshin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gaara stood motionless as TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU was shouted from in the trees somewhere and about 100 naruto's appeared everywhere around Gaara. Gaara unclenched his other hand that had 5 thumb tacks and three grains of sand.

"IKUZOU!" Shouted all Naruto's as they started running towards Gaara with a huge battle cry.

Gaara took the thumbs tacks and threw them at 3 clones that hit them in the eyes or jugular vein and after a bit of screaming in pain they disappeared and the tacks fell out. But the few grains of sand held one at a time and redirected they're flight of death towards more clones one by one like a mass juggling act of doom.

Now while this was happening clones were overcoming the tacks by sheer number so while punching a few himself Gaara swiftly jumped around the clearing picking up rocks and throwing them into a pile. After this task done he jumped before the pile and directed the flying tacks so they swirled around him. One by one he would pick up a rock and melted into sand by his natural chakra. With this he threw the sand onto the vortex spinning around him. Bit by bit a cloud of sand formed as well as an awesome new gourd (that was very much the same as the first one in every way but this one was cool(er)). Clones had no chance of getting past this as they got shredded into pitiful smoke granules.

"Rasengan!"

A swirling lump of chakra burst through the whirlwind and hit Gaara in the chest. But just in the nick of time his Gourd cracked and sent a thin layer to protect the user against lethal outcomes of the attack.

But despite this he shot out of his sand tornado and killed a few Naruto clones before stopping himself with his sand.

Gaara created a seal as the clones were in midair to attack and dangerously he muttered "sabaku Okibi."

Vish! Ka-fwoon! Arg! HUGE EXPLOSION! More screams and multiple mass poofs.

Okay this is what happened; The flint left inside the tornado struck and some Magnesium in the sand (Gaara's rock) had caught fire and thus exploded and because the tornado was creating a huge amount of oxygen inside it made it really really big explosion but contained it and because the real blond usually performs the final rasengan with his real self all the other clones disappeared as a result of the real one getting blasted. –inhale- k onwards.

Gaara then held up his hands and clenched them "sabaku kyuu." The sand tornado stilled and crushed inwards so the blond which was currently inside let out a howl as the sand crushed his body.

Gaara stumbled back and coughed up some blood and also realised there was a gaping hole in his back due to the strange rasengan attack. So Gaara retreated from the battle scene even though he knew the sand did not kill the blond. There was not enough sand and it was from forest rocks he had found. FOREST ROCKS! Oh how low he had stooped to get sand he thought to himself as he limped away.

Naruto's body had been crushed with many bones broken or cracked and blood dripping from open wounds and internal bleeding. The kyuubi chakra was healing it faster but he would need medical attention if he wished to live in the circumstances he was in.

_I need to find a village. I can't die here. Believe it._

Pulling his broken body out of the sand heap he begun the half crawl/half drag to the nearest village which was about 2km away. The long journey had begun.

Time skip- 3 hours

3rd POV

The villagers bustled about their humble town trading, talking, socializing, working and generally having fun. The town square was the busiest place in the town as it was the centre for commerce. Everyone from old men complaining about the new generation to little children harmlessly playing tag much to the distress of the shopkeepers but they all smiled anyway. The village made a huge amount of noise that could be heard from at least 2 hills away. Which is just what Naruto listened for.

As Naruto slowly reached the outskirts some people turned to look at the hill with mouth agape, silent and unmoving. Others looked where they were looking and followed suit till eventually the village was very quiet with murmuring in the background.

"A-ano sa. Could someone p-p-"

"Get away you monster!" screamed a woman nearby who instantly recognized who it was .

"We don't want your kind here just go away"

"Die bakemono!"

"Yeah!" Shouted a child who was copying the adults.

_**Kit you should get out of here before you get killed**_

The villagers grew louder in their screaming protests.

_I'm n-not bleeding to death either Kyuubi-sama_

The crowd then turned into an angry mob that threw whatever they were holding at the crippled ninja.

Naruto tried to shield himself with his arms to no avail as stones pelted him painfully.

"P-please. I mean you no harm." He coughed up some more blood and spluttered "Just help me! Someo-"

A huge rock hit his head and he dropped to his knees but held back from the dark oblivion that was growing heavier each second. Naruto's eyes grew heavy.

The inside of Naruto's mind was growing dark as well and the Kyuubi opened dark eyes and was now fully awakened and mobile now in the pit of the ninja's stomach. The mighty Kyuubi lurked in his cage with _satin curtains_ and waited anxiously as a dying subconscious floated into his cage. That second Kyuubi clapped huge hands around him and massive amount of healing Chakra flowed into the jinchuuriki forming, changing and preventing his death.

On the surface the blond lying on the ground groaned and his body steamed. The villagers were shocked as white and red steamed from his body and his wounds rapidly healed as well as dark fur growing out of his pores. Eventually someone screamed and the whole village evacuated in a screaming stupid mass of chaos in the opposite direction with every intention of leaving and never coming back again. But in their panicked mass they tipped over EVERYTHING and they left with a crumbling, burning village left behind. That was the end of ukatsu village.

Though running in the opposite opposite direction was a little red fox.

**A tree that is unbending can easily be broken**

Cliffie!! I reckon the wait was worth it. Now the real story can start. XP. BAD GRAMMER ON PURPOSE!!

**Okibi**- blazing fire

**Kyuu**- coffin but the whole word for coffin is reikyuu

**Ukatsu-** means stupidity

**Rasengan**- is a technique done by Naruto when his has a swirling ball of chakra he defeats people with. The first time Sasuke and Naruto fight it shows that this attack doesn't blow/tear/shred stuff up but sends a spinning shock wave that puts a large dent in the front and blows a hole out of the back.

**Bakemono**- Directly translated bake is changed and mono is thing so it means changed thing which is basically monster

I'll update THIS story in 1-3 weeks. PROMISE! Okay and if I fail this promise I will run around my block 300 times! Which I seriously do not want to do…

Thank you for staying faithful guys. I love you all!

Well till next time

Ja ne

Kyuubi-kun XD


	5. beginnings of understanding

**Chapter 5- Beginnings of understanding**

The world shifted suddenly as Naruto was brought slowly back to the world of the living. Naruto turned onto his side easily and gazed into the fire he was camping at earlier, though was almost burnt out. Naruto gazed into the last dances of the little fire that was left and soaked up the warmth it generated, closing his eyes in bliss. He looked again and jumped onto his feet suddenly at realization.

_OMG! My fish are gone!_

Kyuubi started bashing his head on the bars of his cage.

Naruto stopped his actions momentarily to inquire about the fox's actions but in a flash Naruto suddenly gasped as immense pain swept up his spine and inside his head and he fell to his knees in pain. Images flashed through his skull at an alarming rate of all the recent events that had happened the earlier day. The hurt, pain, fury, betrayal struck through him in waves and eventually dulled to a thundering pulse.

Naruto opened his eyes after the pain and hot tears fell from his eyes and fell onto his paws.

_**Gaki, why are you crying?**_

_Why Kyuubi…. Why does it always hurt so much? I should be used to this pain._

…_**. Not for not sympathising your angst or anything but your tail is on fire.**_

Naruto swung his head around and yelped quickly before running to a pile of wet sand, which happened to be conveniently near by at the time, and put his tail into it and thus putting out the fire.

After Naruto picked himself up and looked into a puddle, which was also placed conveniently nearby, and gazed at his apparently changed reflection.

He had transformed into a fox. Into a fox he had transformed. A fox is what he had transformed into. Through the act of transformation, a fox is which he had become.

(GET ON WITH IT! Screamed the entire Naruto cast)

_Kyuubi-sama… why did you transform me into a fox? Do you have a secret obsession I didn't know about?_

…_**. Well…. FYI a fox is actually the animal I apparently represent and am. Even though I have 9 tails, a mouth that is far to long for any real animal and black lines that link my almost pupil less eyes to my ears that look like a rabbits but apparently represent a desert foxes and the whole having hands thing but otherwise I am a fox demon and it was easiest to turn you into my image.**_

_Does that make you god?_

_**What?**_

_They say god made people in his image so I th-_

The Kyuubi bashed it's head again on the cage bars but stopped to communicate._** I thought you were Japanese and wasn't Christian.**_

_Yea but you have to read up on these sorta things when you're a ninja in case you come across one that uses his religion to gain incredible powers of some sort._

_**Oh come on, as if that is ever going to happen. Stick to your manga boy….. –yawn- That chakra has caused me to grow weary, I am going to retire to rest.**_

_But what do I-_

_**Let me sleep!**_

…………

Naruto sat in the forest clearing for a while before his stomach growled loudly. So the 'boy turned fox' decided to get something to eat and he ran into the woods to find some food.

* * *

Gaara stood before a shivering whelp of a human glaring angrily down at him. He was quite tired of dealing with his fan club, but this was the final straw. 

"Any last words?" he growled.

The teenaged boy with dyed red hair looked up at the red haired god that stood before him. The heavy eye liner around his eyes was slightly rubbed off and his make-shift costume was slightly torn. But otherwise from a distance they looked like the same person, which was why they were situated in a dark alley all alone.

"I regret nothing, and to die by your glorious hand has been my ideal death, I regret nothing Gaara."

Gaara flinched and glared at the flesh bag before him.

"Bloody fan boys"

And thus in a theatrical manner the red haired God brought justice upon the evil rabid fans fate and painted that alley brightly with red paint and human paste, because this is the fate of all rabid fans. So don't do it.

Killing used to be his past time, hobby and reason for existence but now it was just annoying unless completely necessary. And when it came to rabid fans, it just stressed him out of his brains. So Gaara quickly decided to go relax unless he wanted to kill the next person that came up to him, and he didn't want to risk that.

Gaara walked out of the alley way and to the edge of the village and quickly snuck out again to go to Konoha forest. You would think there were enough guards but it's kind of hard to sneak out of a village if you were on the 'watch this guy' list but it's even harder to tell one pile of sand from another from the guard's point of view. You would have a better chance opening a parallel dimension to a world of sugar and lollipops with the sharp end of a toothbrush while jumping up and down trying to lick the end of your elbow and doing an English jig. You just can't.

Into the desert the Jinchuuriki vanished to the forest where he could relax and brood over existence and stuff.

* * *

Naruto ran through the forest in a panic, foliage tearing at his sides in his mad dash to escape. Escape from the danger that was on his tail and snarling with pent up fury towards the small furry fox, soon to be a delightful meal with a side of rabbit. 

Let's rewind a bit shall we?

Naruto had went into the forest looking for food but anything he came across either ran/swam faster then he did or tried to eat him back as well as the whole getting used to running on 4 stubby legs and not tripping over his 9, now very unnecessary, tails and generally not falling into now neigh unpassable puddles, not falling into holes, not falling off cliffs, etc, etc.

But while Naruto was searching he heard a twig snap behind him. He froze quickly and perked up his ears listening intently for impending danger. Thinking it was a mere rabbit the small fox stalked towards the bush where he had heard the sound. Upon reaching pouncing distance Naruto wagged his tails upwards behind him and leaped through the shrubbery teeth bared and claws extracted that grabbed onto the unsuspecting creature in a flash.

A deep bestial growl rumbled from the creature Naruto held in a death grip and the kitsune opened his eyes and stared in struck fear into the slitted eyes of death! Also known a male jaguar in the prime of its life (crikey! And yes, there are jaguars in the forest… don't question my logic!). The splendid creature snarled at the small, annoying, delicious morsel latched onto its face.

"Eep.." Naruto let go of the felines face and backed away slowly. "Nice kitty, kitty. Good kitty"

(umm… what sound does a jaguar make? Oh yea) MROOAAAREEEOREEEEOIOOORRRRRR!!!!!!

Naruto dashed past the undergrowth with the cat hot on his tails and possibly soon his throat.

* * *

Fast Forward. 

Gaara stood up from his brooding session after a need for food had made itself apparent and set off into the forest on a wabbit hunt…

_**Rabbit hunt**_

_Don't correct my grammer! In fact, go away!_

_**No**_

…………

And so the valiant red headed teen continued to search for his dinner when over the distance he heard a cry a wild jaguar.

_Konoha forest has jaguars?_

_**You learn something everyday don't you?**_

_Leave me alone!!_

_**No**_

…………

**

* * *

**

The fox ran wildly through the forest and noticed vaguely in the back of his mind that the forest was thinning out. The blonde ran blindly forwards when he spotted something in the distance that appeared red.

Gaara, on the other hand, looked up from a rapidly moving sound that was fast approaching him and saw off in the horizon a small blonde blur heading in his general direction.

Naruto sprinted closer and recognised the person was a ninja, he didn't care who it was and Gaara recognised a furry woodland critter blurring towards him and a massive feline 50 metres behind him.

These were the thoughts going through Naruto's mind: Eat the ninja instead!!

These were the thoughts going through Gaara's mind: Shit…

Naruto in his state of fear jumped onto the ninja, grabbing on with sharp claws and running up, down and around Gaara's person in a adrenaline rush to find somewhere safe. The small fox was a blur as it ran faster then Gaara's sand, which was dashing quickly after the fox but only succeeding in wrapping both in a massive sand coffin.

Gaara hated the world at that instant but was quickly brought out of his daze as he saw the ferocious jaguar begin to pounce towards the trapped pair, that were in the sand, with razor sharp claws extended in its deathly arch of doom.

Thinking fast Gaara grabbed the fox and crouched into the sand coffin and instantly turned it into his ultimate defence, made from the strongest minerals from his gourd from the Sunagakure.

A yelp of surprise was heard as the ball of sand automatically summoned deadly spikes that killed the feline upon its contact with the sand in which it then fell limply to the ground. Dead.

Gaara exhaled his breath that he was holding to the kill he had just made and noticed the small fluffy creature in his arms trembling slightly from the ordeal.

The red haired one dispelled the jutsu and held the critter in front of his face to examine the 'bringer of trouble aplenty' more closely.

Before his eyes was a blonde/blood red coloured fox with big blue eyes and even more surprisingly 9 tails.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized his saviour was in fact his executioner, Sabaku no Gaara. Flattening his black tipped ears Naruto raised his hackles and growled at the ninja and waving his tails around making him look a lot bigger then he actually was.

Gaara looked at the fox whose fur had turned a deep orangey red and watched as its eyes turned red.

_A demon fox? The village would hate this thing just as much as me… even more reason to bring it back with me._

And so Gaara put the fox down on the ground and rummaged through his gourd till he pulled out 2 cookies with the suspicious eyes of the fox following his movements everywhere he went.

Gaara silently sat down in front of the red haired demon fox and offered a cookie with not a word spoken. Naruto twitched and took a step back in surprise that yonder ninja was not making him into some kind of jam at the moment AND showing kindness of some sort.

…_He doesn't know who I am... I'm safe._

Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl in complaint and Naruto stopped his snarling and he eyed Gaara and then the cookie. He took a step forward and sniffed hesitantly before licking the baked good.

_As my suspicions are confirmed. It's choc chip._

Naruto then happily ate the cookie and hence taking the edge off of his hunger. The sides of Gaara's lips twitched and he ripped dome of the white fabric on his outfit and tied it around the fox neck.

Naruto thought he was being strangled and bit Gaara's hand harshly after he had swiftly tied the knot. Gaara quickly withdrew his bleeding hand and really did smile.

"I like you more and more with each second I know you. Come with me to my village, demon, be my companion."

Naruto looked deeply into the sitting ninja's eyes and actually thought about the proposal while his fur lightened to its usual blonde and red.

Why the hell should he go along with this man? True he was safe at the moment but he would be at the mercy of the Sunagakure! But Gaara said companion… He would protect me. Then again, why not go? There wasn't anyone who would miss him at home… except Tsunade and Ero-sennin and Sasuke… But he was gone and the sennin would only want him happy no matter where he was. Was he happy at Konoha? No. Would it be better with his enemy, posing as a fox demon by his side. Maybe.

It's worth a shot and its definitely better then trying to find my way back to Konoha through Jaguar infested forests.

The kitsune looked up at Gaara who was stunned by the utter look of loneliness, sadness and resolution in the fox's eyes. The fox slowly walked up to Gaara and looking him straight in the eye nodded his head once. The sand Nin's mouth twitched slightly and he put the small fox on his shoulder and started to walk back to his village. After picking the fox up soon afterwards and putting it back on his shoulder as he fell off, gracefully. Maybe said fox even had anti-fan club abilities?

* * *

**_Owari_**

Yay I'm finished!! I updated because people seem to like this story. Personally I think this is my worst one and is really only for crack and fun. Hence the total plot confusion and Gaara not being Kazekage and such.

R&R

ja ne

Kyuubi-kun XD


	6. Complications

Chapter 6- Into Suna

"So she said that if I looked great in pink and should wear it more often but a man has his limitations ya-know? So I decided to dye my unde-"

"Kuro-san! Look in the distance"

The three Suna guards looked up from their heated discussion to look over the blaringly bright desert and forget-me-not blue horizons. Sure enough there was a speck on the horizon calmly walking towards the sand fortress.

"Who has the binoculars?"

"I do!"

"Give 'em here then!"

Kuro wrenched the binoculars towards himself and looked through them to the distance with the man next to him choking slightly on the tightened constructs of binocular sting around his throat.

"Shimatta"

"What is it Kuro san?"

Kuro pulled the binoculars from his eyes downwards, dragging the other blue man down to the ground with it.

"Gaara."

"Shimatta"

-flip over to Gaara now-

Gaara was slightly annoying and regretful at his decision to bring the fox with him now as said creature flipped one of its tails over his nose again.

Naruto was happily wrapped around Gaara's neck fast asleep with a few of his tails waving lazily being the only sign of him being alive.

Gaara just kept walking towards his village, Suna. Strange that the mere mention of the name contradicted any idea of home. The crack in the fortress loomed above the pair as the only entrance and Gaara walked through without batting an eyelash in reverence.

Gaara walked towards the markets first to acquire some food for his companion, as he had nothing suitable at his own house/mansion as he hardly ate anything anyway. He continued to walk with audible noise becoming louder as he honed into the destination. Naruto roused into semi-consciousness and stopped his tails from moving by wrapping them into one tail-spiral to retain comfort before actually waking up.

Gaara stepped into the threshold of Suna's pitiful market place but the effect was still stunning as everything seemed to freeze. At the sudden mute Naruto lifted his head as he just woke up and opened his mouth in a huge feline like yawn with his tongue curled just behind his teeth, eyes squeezed shut. Finally ending the yawn he shook his head cutely before looking up and around.

The people were frozen and staring in the streets at the monster walking casually down the plaza with a willing animal around his neck. What blasphemy is this?!

These were Gaara's thoughts: they aren't screaming, running, cursing or attacking in any form or manner?

These were Naruto's thoughts: huh?

A bit happier Gaara walked relaxed onwards. However little the difference the people subconsciously started talking amongst themselves and soon the market place was alive again, even with them being still weary around their imagined tormentor.

Gaara reached the pet food store and looked over the items there. He was actually quite surprised the store had acquired so many products as it was hard to even get by in Suna, the desert.

_Must be the peace relationship between Konoha and Suna. I wonder how Naruto is._

**Gaara-kuns in LOVE!**

_00… no… I'm not…. Leave me alone Shukaku._

**Awww come now Gaara- CHAN must you be so harsh**

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

YIP!

Gaara was quickly brought out of his reverie at the animal cry and absence of warmth around his neck.

Naruto had gotten bored waiting for Gaara to surface from his deep conversation so had jumped off his shoulder to flaunt his very cute fox form and demand love and stuff. He felt like a massage.

Soon enough a little 7 year old came up to him with a squeal and started to rub behind his ears pleasurably. Naruto let out appreciative noises of the actions and leaned into the small palm cutely. The blond fox looked up cutely when the hand stopped its patting. He froze when he saw a 9 year old boy pushed the girl into the dirt suddenly.

"Miko you know you're not allowed to have anything fun."

"Ahh! Boiyo! Why can't you just leave me alone!" she cried with tears building up in her eyes.

"Ill just have to take it away from you if you have an attitude like that"

"NO! Leave spiral alone!"

"You named it spiral? Well at least it will have a name at its funeral"

The boy grabbed a stick and swung it at the fox's head. Naruto snapped out of his disgusted awe a bit too late to dodge the stick but swerved enough that it only hit his leg. Naruto bit back the pained yelp landed as best he could with three legs while favouring his front right leg. The boy looked surprised that the fox had actually dodged the better half of the attack. Obviously used to the animal just standing there dumbly.

The spiral tailed animal looked at the girl sobbing on the ground with her eyes turned away from the scene and the sadistic boy who had pulled out a kunai and then all the suna people just walking past like it was an everyday affair.

_What sick people._

In resolve Naruto crouched a bit lower to the ground in fighting stance. This would be his first fight as fox, excluding the jaguar as that didn't count, and for Miko he would win and prove everything wasn't all bad… Strange how Naruto was almost exactly alike the girl.

Boiyo lunged at the fox and sliced the air clean as the fox rolled to the right lazily.

_At least I don't have to worry about differences in fighting skill, this boy has nothing on me._

_Oi Kyuubi-sama how do I fight in this form?_

A deep snoring sound reached Naruto's third ear. Naruto dodged another ill placed attack and tried to contact Kyuubi again.

_Kyuubi!_

Naruto began to feel a little off placed as the snoring continued even louder. Even stranger still was a feeling of change around his person. The boy seemed to notice a bit of change as well as he looked at the fox in front of him with wide eyes but resolved to get serious and kill it quickly. Naruto felt his paw heal completely with the familiar feeling of Kyuubi's automatic healing powers. Looking down he was even more shocked to see furry hands instead of paws, with opposable thumbs! He could do hand seals!

The fox-boy felt himself grow even more and he then realised he was turning back into a human! This must be because Kyuubi is asleep and theoretically is the only thing keeping his fox form. Naruto panicked.

He could not be seen as Naruto here. His small vacation plans would be ruined!

The waist height fox with furry hands and a forming human face and legs formed some seals and slammed a palm onto Boiyo's head.

"Nifuu nemuri no jutsu (1)"

Naruto noticed that some people were starting to take second glances at him as the boys body crumpled to the ground. He had to wake Kyuubi up now.

_Kyuubi!_

-Snoring-

_KYUUBI!_

Naruto felt his nose return to normal and skin start to show up over his body as the snoring continued.

_Godamnit_

The werefox slammed a fist into his stomach. His seal twitched and the Kyuubi awoke and like magic his body instantly melted into one of a blond fox with 9 tails wrapped into one spiral looking tail. With a sigh of relief the fox trotted over to the girl lying on the ground, sobbing silently while the Suna people walked on uncaringly. If anyone thought they saw anything weird they brushed the thought off.

-flip to Gaara-

The red-head looked around for the fox and when he heard the crack of a stick against flesh he headed in that general direction. Looking past the impudent Suna people he saw a growing and transforming teenaged man with fur, spiral tail and fox ears moulting into a lean blonde.

_Naruto?_

The changing teen unexpectedly smashed a fist into his stomach and crouched over the blow in pain, the familiar tanned shade of skin appearing on his neck before a mob of market people walked in front of Gaara and blocked out the scene.

_Naruto!_

Pushing through the protesting crowd the red head made his way quickly to the small space in the entrance of a alley way to see the blonde. To question what he was doing here in Suna. To see if he was alright.

Finally reaching the spot troubled Gaara was confused to see his fox with a small sobbing girl and an unconscious boy.

Gaara looked around the market in search of a mop of blonde hair and then looked back to the girl hugging the life out of the small fox.

_Was Naruto really here? Or was that just my imagination._

Owari and cliffie

1 Forced sleep technique

All my stories are of terrible quality so I really do not give a damn if you review or even care. I will update when I feel like it.


End file.
